Promises don't last
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: Nero...He's reached an agreement with the animatronics at Freddy's pizzeria. They leave him be on Sundays and when they eventually get him he goes with no resistance (Mind you, that is if they get him). They abide by the rules fine, but when a damaged vixen finds its way into his room he gets a...Er...Pleasant surprise...? (SET IN FNAF2 AND WARNING FOR CURSING AND MINIMAL VIOLENCE)
1. A Night To Remember

**Hey guys and gals, back with another FNAF fic and it's my first one-shot! So excited, anyway it will/has probably ended up being a long one shot but a one shot none the less. So if (Hopefully _When_) I see you at the end there will be an A/N explaining why exactly I decided to type this up.  
Note: My stories often contain an OC. To learn a bit about the OC in the story check 'A gamble on life' in my profile and read chapter one for a basic explanation about him.**

_**Nero...He's reached an agreement with the animatronics at Freddy's pizzeria. They leave him be on Sundays and when they eventually get him he goes with no resistance (Mind you, that is**_** if _they get him)_**_**. Most of the animatronics know about this deal and leave the man be, but when a damaged vixen finds its way into his room he gets a...Er...Pleasant surprise...? (SET IN FNAF2)**_

* * *

**Nero POV**

_3:37_

Quietly, I got up from my seat and walked to the entrance of my office. I stared out through the large opening "Of course they wouldn't be able to get doors" I glanced back at the Freddy head I had left on the desk "What door would be able to go into an opening this big?" I made my way back over to the desk and leaned against it as I picked up the tablet and did a quick scan of the whole building.

Once satisfied I changed over to the prize corner and was slightly surprised to see the box open, but no puppet thing hovering above it. I checked the game area, the camera there was often blocked out on Sundays so when it was showing me static I assumed that's where all the animatronics were considering that nearly all the other rooms were empty.

_Nearly all of the other rooms._

My finger went over to Cam 12, also known as kids cove, I got slightly confused when there seemed to be no weird static noises any more "Could 'ave sworn that the other Fox thing was in that room" I shrugged the thought away. Thinking that it couldn't move as quick as the others.

I changed to the next room, which happened to be the game room but that was camera covered in static. However I couldn't hold back a smirk as the static _noise_ filled my ears "There" I put down the tablet and flashed my light down the hall (Just in case).

Seeing nothing I brought the tablet up again, sighing when I heard no static "Are you just going to wonder around?" I checked around, now getting worried, finding the static in the hall leading to parts and service and the toilets. I could just about see a metal skull, which didn't help me calm down.

However, the signal went out which was enough to make me full out panic "Okay, calm down" Suddenly, a sound akin to glass shattering mixed with some sort of metal clunks could be heard "They usually head to the vents from that spot, as long as I listen out for the vents I should be fi-" I felt sweat drop from my forehead when I heard the static.

I pulled the flash light from my pocket and shined it down the hall, holding in a scream when the head of the animatronic was hanging from the ceiling "Okay, it's outside..." With that said, I began repeatedly flashing it in hopes it was like the old Foxy.

At first it seemed to do nothing but waste my flash light battery, but after a few flashes it seemed to disappear in between a flash "That's creepy as hell!" I exclaimed.

A few slight 'Thumps' echoed into my room, knowing what it was I brought up the camera and switched over to the left vent "Nope" Switched over to the right vent, flinching as I turned on the light.

Revealing the face of the fox yet again, but in very close proximity "Okay, just put on the head when it tries to come i-" I cut my sentence off when I could yet again hear it as it got closer. My hands abandoned the tablet and reached over to the Freddy head.

_Silence..._

"D-Did it work?" I removed the head. I moved over to the vent light, pressing it quickly before flinching back. When nothing happened I tried again, this time actually checking for something "Okay, nothing...Guess it did!"

Happily, I sat down and picked up the tablet from the floor "I swear, if there was a crack in this Fazbear would kill me..." Luckily, the screen seemed to be fine. I checked Kids cove, only to frown as nothing was there "They usually 'teleport' back to their spots after coming in here"

After scanning through each room and not finding it I assumed it had just gone to the other bots. In fact, I think I would've continued believing that if I hadn't caught a glimpse of something in the tablets reflection.

I slowly brought it up again. My body tensed when I saw it again "No way..." I sat there stiff as a stick, not wanting to believe it. I slowly looked up, resisting the urge to smack, and my mind temporarily blanked out.

Hanging above me, was the Fox. It stared at me, both heads' eyes wide and full of...Curiosity? Seeing how I wasn't able to think straight, my mind did the only thing it was capable of doing at that point in time.

"How's it hanging?" It's mood seemed to change after that one accidental joke.

"Real...Original" It spoke with a sort of glitched, high pitched voice. After that you could say we just stared at each other in complete, awkward silence. One staring nervously, the other through half lidded eyes which made it difficult to tell what it was thinking/feeling.

Just a few minutes of staring and I couldn't take it.

I **blinked**.

As I slowly came to that conclusion my mouth decided to act on it's own accord "Okay I'm sorry!" I blurted out as my head came down, my neck aching slightly from staring up so long. I continuously blinked, trying to get moisture back into my eyes.

I looked back up, yelping in surprise and scooting my chair up against the back wall. "Apology accepted" It softly said. I felt like fainting.

On the desk, now inspecting the Freddy head, was the mangled Fox only...Not looking so mangled. Before, all I could see when I spotted it was two heads, one more metal skull than the other, a pink bow tie, a tangle of metal 'limbs' and a foot tipped with pink nail polish I presumed.

As I looked at the bot on table, I didn't see exactly that. It seemed just like the others, only with the metal body showing and the extra head of course.

Instead of two metal arms it only had the one arm with the white hand while the other arm was more of a neck to the 'endo head'. The bow tie was still there, more attached to the actual Fox head's neck than the endo's.

It had a few loose wires wrapped around it but it didn't seem like it cared or noticed. The feet were normal I suppose, just one had that white foot that was visible in the vent camera while the other was a slimmer metal replica. I felt slightly awkward with someone sat on the desk, it was just one of those situations that made a guy uncomfortable.

"Thanks?" I asked in response. It's heads snapped over to me, its half lidded look (Which I've now labeled as 'The look') on its face.

I took the time to note what it's face looked like, it had a white head as the rest of the still intact body parts suggested, the top of it's muzzle was pink and so were its eye lids, the rim of the eye gaps and the inner ear part things (Never did know what they were called).

As well as the stupid blushing cheeks that the rest of the newer toy versions had it also wore lipstick, causing me to wonder why exactly it had it on.

"You sound as if you're unsure" It said. I nervously swallowed, resisting the urge to say 'That's cause I am!' in case it got mad. A strange metallic, static like sigh brought me out of my thoughts "It's alright if you're afraid, why wouldn't you be?" I stared at it questioningly "I'll just go..." It said as it gently placed the head down and got off the table.

"No wait!" I hadn't even comprehended what I was doing until I had grasped the animatronic's hand. Both heads turned towards me, the Fox head looked slightly surprised. Why wouldn't it be? Hell, even I was surprised I had done what I just did "D-don't go...?"

"And why exactly should I stay?" At that I was stumped. I could feel its hand slowly slipping away, so I gripped it tightly not intending to let it go.

"Because...Because" I stammered. Its eye was wide, obviously expecting something. So I decided to 'Screw it' and just go for it "I don't know!" It was like my mouth had a mind of it's own tonight as I wasn't exactly thinking about what to say.

"If you want to leave fine, but I don't want you to leave and I don't want you leaving thinking that I want you to leave but if _you _have no reason to be here and want to leave I won't stop you from leaving, to be honest I would like to ask a few questions myself but if you want to leave that's cool I guess..."No idea what so ever as to what I just said, but it seemed to work as the look on it's face softened slightly.

"At least your honest" I let go of its hand as it began moving back towards the desk. So as it sat down I stood in front of it, resisting the urge to try and look casual because that always failed when tried on purpose. "So..." I started.

"So..." It repeated. Seeing how neither of us could start a casual conversation, I decided to ask a question.

"Why exactly are you here?" It looked at me confusedly "Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't want you here...It's just that"

"You thought I would be with the other animatronics?" I nodded slowly "Why would I be with them...?"

"You know, your an animatronic, they're animatronics...I just assumed you would all be buddies" Something in that sentence made her snap, I could tell because it's eye kept flickering black with the one white dot in the middle.

I still wonder how and why that happens.

"Some buddies they would be" It hissed. That actually scared me slightly, it said that with so much venom and hate that it upset me. So, naturally feeling concerned, I pressed on with the conversation.

"What do you mean" I asked gently.

"Why should I tell you?" As its Fox head turned away the Endo head came up to my face and some what growled, it sounded more like deep static than an actual growl.

"Because I want to help" I practically whispered. The endo head seemed like it was inspecting me, when my eyes glanced at the Fox head it growled again. When it finally did move back I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

The Fox head turned to the Endo head, it seemed like they were communicating almost telepathically 'Then again, they are the same body right?' I thought. Its metallic sigh brought me out of my thoughts.

"It all started when the kids began taking me apart and the staff left me to be some sort of dismantling toy for them" I could help but feel sorry for it, being pulled apart everyday then having pieces of you randomly attached back a few seconds later couldn't be comfortable.

"I was able to fix myself at night, but it would often take up most of the time leaving me with no time to talk to the others" I was about to make a comment but the endo head shushed me "I don't know why I did it, each day the same thing happened to me so what was the point of fixing myself if I was only going to get broken again"

"Well, if you didn't fix yourself they may have teared you apart to the point where you couldn't be repaired" It somehow looked like it was frowning when I said that, making me regret it.

"That was inevitable, they started becoming rougher with each passing week and they began to lose several of my parts" I slowly understood what that meant. "When I tried to rebuild myself I wasn't able to due to missing vital parts, and it only got harder when they took out my eye" I glanced at its left eye hole "The only good thing I got out of all that torture was meeting Eddie here"

The Endo head, who I assumed was 'Eddie', snaked round the Fox's body almost as if it were hugging it "Yeah yeah, I like having you around too" The Fox head said as her hand came up to pet the endo.

I stood watching the display of affection, rubbing my hand on my neck as I waited for the duo to finish. "Anyway where was I" It finally said, causing my to once again pay attention "Ah right, when I had given up on trying to fix myself it took me a matter of nights to figure out a new way to get around"

"Wait you couldn't do this back then?" I said as I gestured in its general direction. It looked at me confused for a moment, it quickly looked at it self before realizing what I meant.

"No, I actually only learnt how to do this before you came around" That made me feel a little special, but it had to cawl around for that long? I had only been at this job for a month and this place has been open for five now "Anyway, through the little kids and all their touching me they had made what was left of my suit rather sticky so-"

"That's when you began moving around through crawling around on the roof like some sort of spider fox" I tried to joke. Sighing when I got 'The look'.

"Bingo, except for the spider-fox part, when I had found the other Toy versions and had began to approach them but they simply left the room as soon as I got close" It's voice glitched and scratched at the end of that sentence "For awhile that pattern continued, until I finally got the message that I wasn't wanted" The glitching kept returning during that.

In fact, if I could compare that noise to anything I would say...Crying? "I retreated back to my cove and hardly ever left it, there wasn't much reason to" I was going to ask an obvious question but it seemed the Fox already knew it.

"I did occasionally go to see the guard, that was only to see how they reacted and if they wanted to talk but when they kept flashing their light at me it caused me a lot of discomfort so I left and went back to my cove"

"Okay..." I breathed. Slowly, ideas or theories began to form in my mind.

"So yeah, that's it really" I thought about her story a little bit more and before I knew it, I was spouting out the non-sense that was my previous ideas or theories.

"Well, perhaps the others were planning a surprise for you"

"I don't th-" She began.

"Or maybe it was all just coincidental and every time you got near they happened to move away"

"You realize that-" Again I interrupted her.

"Or maybe they just didn't see you and the static noise you make, sometimes, scared-"

"**E**_n_0**u**_g**h**_!" It growled at me, making me stop talking. Well it more like made static at me, I had barely managed to understand what it had said. It sat and I stood in silence again, I was pretty sure that silence was so Eddie could calm Fox down. A few moments passed before it seemed to clear it's throat?

"You know, it was nice talking to someone about that" That made me feel as though I had done a good job "Even if you did sort of ruin it at the end" I frowned as my past feeling dissappearedn.

Although I was frowning, a stray chuckle escaped my lips before I instantly shut up again, in fear of it snapping again "So, thanks..." She ended.

"...No problem?" That got a few giggles out of it. Again, we stayed silent for a few minutes. It seemed it was a recurring pattern. "Are you a boy or girl?" I suddenly blurted out, before hastily covering my mouth as it looked at me strangely.

"I would think it would be kind of obvious" I stared at it uncomfortably and kept fidgeting . I think it noticed my fidgeting as it let out yet another metallic sigh "Girl..."

"Ah, I thought so!" She sent me a skeptical look, so I said "Yeah I did, I just need some clarification you know?" She laughed again. Her laugh was something I could get used to "What about name?"

"The staff usually just call me 'The mangle' not exactly the most flattering name but it's what I'm used to. Now..."She mumbled after. A trace of sadness in her voice. I looked at her with sympathy, I thought my name was bad but 'Mangle' was just downright...Cruel?

"So you've asked me a few questions, I think it's time I ask you a few questions" She said. I could understand that, so I shrugged.

"Sure, questions like what?"

"Like what's your name" I contemplated telling her a fake name, but decided there would be no harm in telling her.

"Nero" She looked thoughtful, Eddie turned to her and I flinched as the strange static sound that fills my camera tablet whenever she was on screen assaulted my ears.

"Eddie, that isn't exactly nice to say" The Fox grinned as she scolded her second head "Anyway, I have to actual questions that I really need the answer to" She leaned closer to me.

Naturally, I felt awkward at the closeness of her face. Knowing for definite that it was a female didn't help at all.

"Ask away"

"Why exactly do you keep coming back?" I should have seen this question coming. Surprisingly enough, I already had a basic answer.

"Probably for the money?" She gave me 'The look', making me shrink back for some reason "I don't know why, I think it's just for the money unless my head has a deeper reason I haven't uncovered yet" I added.

"So, you think you're just here for the money?" That question made me uneasy, but before I could voice that she continued speaking "I suppose that's understandable, so moving on I wonder who exactly you are" I couldn't help but grin as I answered.

"I just told you, I am Nero" I happily drowned in her laughter. She tried to glare at me, but I could see the playful glint in her eye...Eyes? Whatever.

"Funny, but I'm being serious because the past few nights I over heard the others saying something about you being in their databases" I tensed up, her look softened "You know about their databases right?" I nodded.

"Well er, I might as well start from the top" I began as memories flooded my mind. My knees began to shake slightly.

"Wait, take a seat first" Mangle said, as if she had spotted my leg movement. She moved over to the side, making some room for me to sit. Hesitating first, I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to her

"Okay, well to start I wasn't born in the US" That seemed to shock her "I was actually born in the UK, got moved here a few years back got adopted and with that family until I was old enough to move out"

"What happened to your real parents?" She asked, concern or sympathy thick in her voice.

"Both were killed" She made that gasp noise she makes "It's a bi' of a touchy topic" She snorted, a snort which was trying to stop laughter "Wha'?" I asked. She burst out laughing again "You know I did say tha' this was a bi' of a sensi've topic and here you are lau-"

"I'm sorry!" She finally said, cutting me off in my scolding "It's just the way you're talking"

"Wha' do you mean by that?" I questioned, only to hear it myself and bring my hand to my face "Oh wow..." I groaned, ignoring the silent laughter coming from the animatronic next to me "This is why I don't like talking about it, mentioning my parents is almost like a trigger for it"

"Okay, okay...Sorry, please continue?" I looked at her. She had puppy dog eyes on. It was more freaky than it was 'cute', but I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the effort.

"Okay fine" I took a deep breath in before beginning "Well, as I mentioned before I started off in the UK lived there for half my life...Then that all changed when, on my eighth birthday-"

"Wait, how old are you?" My eyes widened, I quickly looked around trying to find an excuse not to tell her "You know if you don't want to tell me you don't have to" I looked at her with thanks to which she smiled sweetly, although there was a hint of something else.

"So, forgive me because I can't remember what happened clearly, I woke up thinking it was going to be a regular night..."

_Flashback...  
**Nero POV**  
_

I was sat on my bed, fiddling with my shirt as I wondered what I would get for my birthday "I hope I get that gameboy!" I smiled, dreaming of playing with it.

When I finally got my shirt on I opened the door to my room and walked in to the passageway. However, I could tell something was wrong when I could hear shouting coming from downstairs.

Curious, I tiptoed down the steps wincing whenever they creaked. The shouting got louder until I could make out the words "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT!?" My mother's voice rang out. I stepped on the wooden floor boards, silently making my way to the door frame that lead to the living room.

"I don't fucking know, just shut up about it and help me get cleaned up" My dad replied, his voice laced with anger. As I peeked in I could see my dad's back covered in some sort of red liquid, I think it's called blood, and my mother pacing up and down.

I couldn't see their faces, the T.V was on but the room lights weren't. All I could see, were silouhetes walking around. That did make me slightly uncomfortable. With a sense of foreboding, I watched the events unfold.

"NO! Look, I've gone through too much shit in this relationship and this takes the biscuit!" I withheld my laughter, that phrase always made me laugh "Pack your bags and get the hell out" She said, her pacing slowly coming to a stop.

"...What?"

"You heard me, get out of this house" My eyes widened slightly, thoughts of dad leaving began to swirl in my head. I got confused, why was mum telling dad to get out? And where was he going out to? In the blink of an eye, dad was holding mum by her neck against the wall.

"Listen to me, this is my fucking house, you don't give the fucking orders around here so if anyone is to get out it's you" I didn't know what was happening. Were they playing some sort of game I didn't know about?

I desperately wanted to go and find out, but my legs weren't listening to me and were rooted to the spot. He finally let go of her, she dropped to the floor onto her knees and was breathing heavily.

I couldn't tell, but it sounded like she said something again. Whatever it was, it caused dad to freak out and lift her back up again only this time he didn't pin her against the wall. He threw her to the floor, resulting in a cry of pain from her.

"I can't fucking believe you! Kicking you out isn't good enough, you need something worse..." I didn't like the sound of that.

I tried running to her, but it was still like something was holding me back. My dad slowly walked over in my direction, I managed to move back enough to the point where he shouldn't be able to see me.

I think he picked something up, then there was a distinct '_chink, click_' sound. I peeked back around, seeing him walking back towards my mother who was know laying on the floor, clutching her stomach, he raised his arm but there was some sort of shape where his hand was meant to be.

My mothers eyes widened.

"Goodbye, bitch"

_**BANG**_

Her head dropped. Her body seemed to loosen up and flop to the ground. My dad stared at the body,the shape dropping from where his hand was, before heading for me again.

Like before I turned around the corner, only this time I had a hard time keeping quiet as small whimpers kept escaping my mouth.

He came out, and walked straight passed me leading me to think he hadn't noticed me. As he went upstairs I headed over to my mother, fear gripping my heart for some reason.

As I got closer, I could see more of that red liquid...

* * *

_Present..._

I hadn't even realized there were tears in my eyes, until I felt a cold metallic hand wipe them away. I wasn't able to make eye contact with her. I felt like I would just collapse. I sighed as I continued.

"T-That part...I can't remember what I did when I saw her body, I may have mourned, I may have cried, I may have even just tried waking her up because I thought she was asleep...But I can vividly remember what happened after..."

* * *

_Flashback.._

Slowly, I made my way up the stairs. An item in my hand. My vision was blurred and kept having red flashes. I wobbled and tipped my way up, stopping when I reached the top.

Everything went into some sort of a red and black daze, and the next thing I knew I was at my dad's door. Slowly, I turned the handle and opened the door when I heard a slight click.

My dad was sat on the bed, not facing me"What is it son..." I made my way to the bed, stopping just short of it. I could see the red liquid on his back.

My grip tightened as I raised my arm.

I lined it up.

My vision still flashing read.

The words 'It's him' flashing through my mind.

He began to turn "Son what do you fucking wa-"

_**BANG...**_

* * *

_Present..._

At that point I was just letting the tears fall, letting Mangle embrace me as I cried "It's okay, just let it all out..." She soothed. I held her closer, not caring about how cold she was (Even though she began heating up quickly) right now I needed someone and she was volunteering to be that someone.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, and I don't even care how long it was. It had helped me.

Once we finally broke apart (Rather reluctantly), we once again sat in silence. I knew Mangle wanted to hear the rest of the story, and if she had straight off the bat asked I probably would have been annoyed with her. The fact that she gave me the option whether or not to continue was what helped me confirm my choice.

"...I don't know what caused me to do that, or why I I kept seeing what I saw, or even how I figured out how to use the gun" I chuckled "Anyway, the police came over awhile later but I had no idea why or how they knew about it at the time and looking back on it a few years later I figured the neighbors probably heard the commotion and called them"

"So what happened to you?" Mangle asked, still concerned as she placed her hand on mine.

"Well at first they accused me of murdering both my parents with the gun, but I think the neighbors came round and told them about the argument my parents had, I guess that fight had gone on for awhile, so I was only accused of murdering my father. After that, they took me to some places and I think at one point I went to court...But in the end I ended up in a Juvenile Detention Center...That made my life a living hell" I shuddered as I remembered what I went through there.

"So, is that like a prison for children?" She asked. I nodded.

"Somewhat" I answered, thinking it over my self "I was meant to stay until I was eighteen, but then some people came and took me when I was thirteen I think"

"Do you know why?" I shook my head.

"Not even to this day, I used to have a crazy theory that they were testing me to be a spy, or that they were just observing me or something...Anyway, they brought me to the US and dumped me in an orphanage, which wasn't exactly better than Juvy but it was alright" I thought back to the orphanage and cringed.

"I only stayed there a few months before getting adopted by a family, I think that was when this place was Fredbears family diner...Or was it when you guys were up, I don't know but I did stay in that family for a few years until five months ago when I moved out and began working at the original restaurant with the old guys"

"Ah..." I let out a sigh, my hand suddenly tightened around something so I glanced down at it. I looked straight back up, my face heating up as I noticed that Mangle and I were now holding hands...Awkward! However, the strange thing was I didn't mind at all. In fact, I quite liked it.

"So yeah, that's my life story. So far anyway" I added on, an attempt to lift the mood. Mangle stared at me for the longest amount of time, she was beginning to creep me out again.

Until she suddenly latched on to me again, holding me tightly with what I could make out as sobs emitting from her.

I just froze up.

Unable to do anything due to lack of experience when it comes to consoling and comforting, also due to the fact I was being hugged again only this time, I was fully aware of it.

"I'm s-so sorry, here I am complaining about how my friends abandoned me when y-you've been through worse than I have!" She stammered into my, now oily, jacket.

Not really knowing what to do, I placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Then, with some difficulty, I lifted her on to my lap trying to ignore the pain I was inflicting on to my legs. Slowly, I began to stroke her head letting words just flow out of my mouth. "Shh" I soothed. Her sniffling had stopped but she was still shaking.

"I know what I've been through may seem like hell to you, but I have gained a lot from it and learnt a lot" I paused to let those words sink in "I mean, I got a loving family and even in that detention center I made a few friends, not a lot but a few. They all helped me stay strong, and in the end I made it and began living my own life" I sighed, she had stopped shaking and I could hear faint radio static. Probably Eddie trying to calm her down.

"You, you've had no-one. Except for Eddie" I hastily added when the endo head fixed me with a glare "No-one to support you, or anything after you had reached your breaking point" I wasn't sure if I had used that in the right context but it was just something to keep me going "Except Eddie. If anything I should be apologizing to you. You've stayed strong this whole time, both of you relied on each other and tried. Even thought you were practically shunned out. Being able to do something like that by yourself is amazing" She began to look up at me "Which makes you two amazing" I gazed into her robotic eye.

I gave her my most sincere smile, before pulling her back in for another hug "Thank you" She whispered, her endo head making the same type of noise.

"Your welcome..." I sighed yet again when we broke apart. We sat in silence for a few minutes, letting me think about how from asking simple questions we got on to this and into this position.

That was until Mangle's endo head suddenly 'spoke up' causing Mangle to look at it strangely. I didn't understand any of their conversation, considering one was saying something intelligible and the other was just making facial expressions.

"What now?" She asked after their 'talk' was over. I shrugged. "What do you normally do on these nights?" My eyes widened. I quickly tried to change to subject.

"So two questions, what is your real name and what did you do before kids touched you!" I finally managed out. But that changed when I ran through what I just said in my head, having a hard time to stop myself from laughing from my unintentional mistake.

She fixed me with a sad gaze before staring up at the roof, as if reminiscing with the old memories "Probably known as the good days..." I muttered when I understood.

"Yeah..." She sighed "Well, you know how we have Foxy in the back room?" I nodded, wanting to grab the flashlight next to me and flash it down the hall. But I stopped myself, knowing that the animatronics would hold the deal. Right?

"Well, at first he was going to be fixed and remodeled and his attraction was still meant to go on but the staff thought he was a bit too dangerous to be around kids so they made me" I began to wonder what went through Fazbear's mind when he made these 'Toy versions' and why the hell he decided to make them look the way they do.

"At first I was Vixey the pirate fox! The children were happy with me, but I could tell they missed Foxy so I thought going down to interact with them would help them like me more...It did change things, but not in the right way"

"You can stop there, I think I already know the rest" I sympathized, able to tell that going any further would probably open up further 'wounds' "So you were a pirate as well?"

"Yep" At that I was puzzled.

"How come you don't speak in a pirate accent, like Foxy does sometimes" She chuckled, a very over done chuckle that if you heard, you could tell she was sort of mocking. However, I didn't know if she was mocking me for the question or Foxy.

"That's only when I'm performing or if I'm in the mood for it, our tech is more up to date than the old animatronics so it doesn't exactly glitch out as much" I raised an eyebrow.

"As much? So it does glitch out sometimes?" I smirked. She looked at me, annoyance in her eyes but I could tell she wasn't really annoyed.

"Of course, we are machines and something is bound to go wrong eventually" The endo head made a 'static bark' of approval.

I couldn't help but chuckle when Mangle/Vixey talked to it and mentioned something about 'Screwing someone'. They had probably meant fixing something here. Once they had finished their talk, we sat in silence yet again.

Although we had done this a few times now, there was something different about the silence this time in the fact that it was sort of comforting. As if we were just enjoying each others presence.

I sighed contentedly, a smile on my face, as I rested my chin on Vixey's head. She leaned in to me, forcing me to hold in a small groan that had threatened to come out. We sat there, having the time of our lives, but not doing anything else but sitting.

To think we've been in similar situations, one of us in a worse one than the other, but we had managed to somewhat get through them. Well at least one of us got through them, one of us just got through their problems.

I looked down at the animatronic, she had her eyes closed with Eddie laying on my leg and her leg. She had made a friend tonight, her and Eddie, they wouldn't be alone in this restaurant. At night. "I swear Vixey slash Mangle...I think I'll just call you Vixey. Real original name, great job Fazbear" I murmured, before going back to my serious point.

"I swear Vixey, I will stay with you till this place shuts down and even then I'll find a way to sta with you." A little heartfelt for someone a just met, a robot no less, but I just felt like it needed to be said.

A friend is a friend, no matter what.

" I promise Vixey..I will never leave you.."

Looking back at my life now there's only one thing I can really say...

_Don't make promises you _**can't** _keep..._

* * *

**_Woo yeah, one shot done. I swear down, this was really hard for me to type as I tried to make this as emotional as possible, well at least the second half of it. Tried, and probably failed. This was typed up at first just to get people a bit more in to mangle as she is one of my favorite characters in FNAF. This started as a one shot but the further along I went the more ideas came to mind, in the end I scrapped those ideas because I quiet liked it being this short little thing However, I did get an idea to make this a two-shot so that may happen if you people sorta liked this. Also this is in the A gamble on life universe but on a different sorta timeline. You'll get that a lot with me, where I have a main story and little shorts coming off it._**

**_Ciao ladies and gents!_**


	2. A Night To Forget

**Hey guys, this is chapter two of this former one shot now changed to a two-shot...I have nothing to say but this was a tad emotional for me to write. but if I had to say something, Critiques are welcome, no flames please as they will burn my story down. This may not seem the best, but remember this is my first try at this sort of thing.  
Enjoy peoples...**

* * *

**Nero POV**

I should have known. The minute the I saw part of the marionette appear in the camera. The moment she had began moving on the ceiling, instead of changing to her other 'less mangled' state. The moment she turned to me, with such anger and blood lust in her eyes. It was like I was looking at a completely different animatronic.

A kick at my stomach caused me to cough, splattering more blood on to the floor.

"This is what happens when you break the rules" A voice said, as it's dark figure loomed above me...

I looked behind me. A trail of the red substance matted the tiled floor. The trail starting from the game room. More coughs and splutters erupted from my mouth, each causing me to loose more blood.

Movement stopped for a brief moment, before continuing on. I could see the door as we went in to the room. I looked up, my breathing heavy and labored. Several tall figures stood around me. Each of them grabbed one of my limbs, but I couldn't tell if they had held my right arm as I had lost feeling in it a while ago. My body began shaking and trembling violently, making the pain worse and forcing me to cry out. I knew what was going to happen next. But I couldn't handle the reality of a situation.

"HELP ME!" I cried. Tears flowing down my face, each drop mixing with the blood that leaked from my mouth. My leg slowly began twisting out of place. I looked up at the roof. Seeing the eyes of my friend. Deep down I knew that it wasn't her fault, that it was mine for not reacting at the first hint. But my rage and anguish blinded me, as I began shouting a string of curses at the animatronic hanging down.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as my leg emitted a large "**CRACK**", I struggled to stop whimpering and coughing.  
_How did this night go to hell..._

* * *

**_Midnight, several weeks after Nero and Mangle's first_ encounter.**

I relaxed back in to my chair, Vix and I had become very close over these weeks. It had gotten to the point where we could tell, or do, anything to each other without it being awkward. Of course, there were some exceptions. I crossed my legs over as my mind drifted back to an incident when Vix had discovered a something bulging out of my trousers.

"Last time I do my washing late" I chuckled. I did a quick sweep of the building, finding the usual Sunday came off. The puppet was once again out of it's box. In fact, it hadn't been in it's box for weeks. And that had begun when Vix first came to visit me. I shook my head, brushing it off as a coincidence. I changed the cam to the Kids cove, the static now comforting to me each time I heard it.

However, something was off about the camera. Vix seemed to be up, and talking to something. I focused on the bottom of the screen, only to find some sort of black oval shape. When it suddenly turned around to reveal a white face, black mouth and red chee-

_Oh no...  
_The cam's decided now would be the _perfect_ time to **BLACK** out.

Worry overcame me like a hurricane. They never went near kids cove. I desperately wanted to rush out there, to do something but there were too many factors to consider. I wouldn't even come close, the animatronics were all in the game room and I had to go through there to get to Kids cove. After a few minutes of worry, I checked the cameras again, slightly surprised to find Vix gone from her spot.

I scanned each part of that large room, finding her at Prize corner. "She doesn't normally take that route..." My concern levels rose dramatically. However, my more rational side got the best of me "Perhaps the others have finally accepted her?" I flashed my light down the hall, before going back to Prize corner "Unlikely. Maybe she just wants to try something different?" I was legit terrified.

Not for me. But for her. Something was up, and I wanted to find out, but I was helpless to do so. I sighed in relief the camera finally cut off, a signal that she was moving. Her static noise began to get louder, I stood up and flashed my light down the hall. There she was. Hanging on the roof by the entrance.

That was odd. She usually would just waltz right in, not even stopping outside or making a single noise. Which is why she was successful in scaring me half the time. Now here she was, hanging from the roof in her 'mangled' state. I thought that she wouldn't come in to my office while in that state, as she never had except for that first night, but here I was being proved wrong as she crawled in to the office.

"Hey, it took you long enough..." I tried to use a casual greeting, only to be met with complete silence (The static had cut off) with both of her heads staring at me. It shot off an unsettling feeling in my stomach "A-are you alright?" I asked, reaching up to her. I quickly drew my hand back when she snapped at me. I stared wide eyed, gripping my hand in fear.

_Her eyes were black..._

"Vixey?" Her eyes returned to their normal colors. Eddie seemed to be completely unresponsive, something else that was off tonight "Why did you do that?" I was met with a blank stare. Two white dots down the hall. I flashed my light down the hall way, finding Foxy stood at the end of it. He sort of shook his head and began twitching out, before letting out a screech.

"What the!?" I exclaimed when Vix quickly swooped down and stole the flashlight out of my hand, then pressed the hand it was in against the roof. I may have been able to get it back if I jumped up, but there was the possibility of her snapping and hitting my head on the roof. I groaned. I glanced at the Freddy head, wondering if the trick did work on Foxy but only for a few minutes, and I would be safe for that few minutes using it to try and get back the flashlight.

"Ow!" I yelped when something dropped on to my head. I looked up at Vix, she still seemed to not be responding so I looked down at what had fell. It was the flashlight. No surprise there. I rubbed my head as I crouched down to get it. Flashing it down the hall when I was up again, I was relatively shocked to find Foxy was gone.

"W-w...Did you do something to make him disappear?" Yet again, I got no response. I sat back down in my chair. It stayed like that for I don't know how long, the only changes were when I checked the cameras and, for the first time in weeks, the puppet was back in its box. Sort of. It's body and head was out, but the rest of it was still concealed within the box.

"I feel as though you have something to do with that" I was already used to no response by now, so I just kept flicking through the cameras. That was until a deep laugh echoed through the building. I didn't like the sound of it. "Hey any idea what tha-" I glanced to the roof, finding nothing there "Vix?" I felt a tugging at my left sleeve, I looked down to see her arm tugging at my sleeve.

"Hey, yo, calm down" I tried to get her to stop by attempting to pry her arm off my jacket. But her grip just tightened, to the point where she was practically pulling my arm off "No, I am not going out there! What's been going on with you tonight? Does it have something to do with that pup-" A savage, electronic growl cut me off. Vix was looking at me, pure malice and anger in her eyes.

At that moment, I knew this wasn't the same animatronic I had come to love. As a friend of course. "No...Get the off me!" I exclaimed, trying harder to pry her away. I don't know why what happened next happened, but it did happen. She took her robot jaw, and latched it on to my arm causing me to scream out in pain and agony "AH! SHIT!" I cried. Her grip didn't loosen, she dug more in to my flesh.

I finally could't take it, I stood up and let her drag me along. The pain in my arm was making it harder for me to focus, I looked at the positives though. If she let go there wouldn't be anything to stop the blood from flowing. That thought didn't make it any better for me though. When I realized where we were headed I tried to stop myself, only to end up slipping and landing on the ground. Hard.

"Hey, hold up!" I called through my pain. Thankfully and luckily, she had listened and stopped dragging me further. Not necessarily letting go of me, but it was a start right? "I can't go in there, if the others see me they'll try to kill me! I was lucky enough to have survived the first time they all bombarded me, and that was just because I needed the toi-" An annoyed growl followed by radio static cut me off.

I stared at her, she seemed to be responding now. Her eyes were showing some sort of consideration. I didn't believe it for a second, mostly due to the fact that she was still clinging onto my arm and inflicting pain. But I wanted to believe it, and that was a very bad mistake. My wants got the best of me "You sure?" She nodded. I sighed, before getting back up, wincing as I accidentally moved my arm "Okay" We went through the doors.

Straight away everything went pin-drop silent. The eight animatronics on the other side of the room all stared at us. Scratch that, they all stared at me. I looked back when a faint "_click_" emitted. Fear gripped my heart when I saw Foxy stood in front of the doors we just came through. I failed to hold in a scream when Vix let go of my arm, her teeth and 'muzzle' now stained with blood. _My blood..._

I quickly pressed my arm in to the wound, trying to put pressure on it and stop it from bleeding as much. However, a chilling voice caused me to stop focusing on what I was doing "Well done Mangle..." I looked up surprised, before searching each of the animatronics "My, seems like you've forgotten the sound of my voice already" The withered counterpart of Toy Freddy walked forward.

"...It's been a while okay?" I finally squeaked out. Shock and pain were making it difficult for me to function properly. Freddy chuckled. Foxy brushed past me, a growl in his throat, before joining the other animatronics stood behind Freddy. Freddy continued slowly advancing towards me, his one good eye kept flickering. Clutching my arm, I began to shuffle back. Trying to keep as much space between me and Freddy as possible.

Of course, I ended up backing up against the wall "Ah, cra-" With a sudden burst of speed, Freddy leaped forward his arms extended out. I had no time to react as he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me up against the wall.

"Still as sarcastic as I remember" He growled, his massive paws crushing my windpipe "I never did like sarcasm..." I began trying to claw him off using my left hand. Which was a complete waste of energy as I could barely do anything with my left hand "Struggling will only make it worse" That did get me to stop struggling but it didn't stop me from being sarcastic.

"No...You wrapping your hand thing...Around my neck is what will...Make it worse!" I choked out. This only seemed to infuriate him as I was lifted from the wall, allowing my back a few sweet moments of freedom, before being slammed on to the ground. It knocked the air straight out of me, also made me have to spit out blood. Something I despised doing.

"You were always a strong one..." Freddy noted.

"Tha-" Again, he picked me up and slammed me on to the floor again. That time my chest took more of the impact. I began coughing violently "What do you want?" I managed in between coughs.

"Satisfaction" He then lifted me up again, before tossing me to the ground towards the animatronic group. Making me slide my towards them. Miraculously, with a large amount of effort, I did manage to stand back up before reaching them.

"What do you mean sa-" I was suddenly tackled to the floor "What the-" My eyes widened. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Something dug in to the arm that was bitten, I could feel it reaching my bone. Tears began to fall as whatever was in my arm began to tear down my arm, further tearing apart the skin.

"Foxy, that's enough..." I rolled my eyes despite the pain. Of course it had to be Foxy. What I now assumed was a hook, was slowly yanked out of my arm. As I tried to catch my breath, I began taking my jacket off to see the extent of the damage.

"Oh god..." I wanted to vomit. How the hell was I surviving this? Blood practically flooded out of the wound. I quickly got my jacket and wrapped it around my arm, tying it as tight as possible. It would survive. Barely. I looked back up, wiping my mouth of the strange tasting substance, to quickly have to scoot back as another hand barely missed me.

"Mangle still has to have its time to play..." I cursed under my breath as I shakily stood up. Using the wall for support, I stared at Vixey as she glared back at me "De-Mangle" She then began to change form. To a form I was much more used to, where I could tell the different parts of her body.

"Err, Vixey?" The other Toy animatronics began to laugh.

"Oh god, thank you Endo. I needed that!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed, still laughing. I stared at them confused, quickly shifting my attention between them and the now slowly progressing towards me Vixey.

"No-one has called her that in months! It seems fitting that she would tell it to someone as out of place as she is..." Toy Freddy said. No hint of remorse in his voice.

"What the...So you knew all along what you were doing to her?" They nodded "So you made her suffer all those years just for...No reason!?" I exclaimed. Again they just nodded, as if it didn't really matter or concern them "Why I tear you guys apart, part by pa-" I dropped to the ground, then managed to 'pencil roll' away. Out of nowhere Vix had just pounced. Like a sort of crazy ape.

"I think you'll have to worry about '_it_' first..." The fact they referred to her as an it infuriated me. But I couldn't do anything, my main aim was to survive this. And with me slowly losing feeling in my right arm, well I wasn't exactly going to survive well. She lunged at me again, this time my body was luckily working with my mind as I dodged. However, I had dodged right over to the wall making me crash in to it.

My right arm took the impact, worsening the wounds further.

"Okay, this works in movies it should work now" I whispered to myself, coughing as my body gave of slight shakes "Er, I don't know if you can hear me but" I let out a 'Eep!' as I quickly side stepped another lunge, gazing at the new dent in the wall "You and I both know this isn't you, you're different and better than this!" A loud growl emitted from her as she rubbed her head. She was pissed off now. I was pretty sure the others made some side comments. But I wasn't focusing on them. Right now, this was all between me and Vixey.

_Me and my friend..._

"Come on, don't you remember all the fun nights we had together, just talking and spending time with each other" Her head twitched for a moment, before she stood tall "I mean, what about that first night we met huh? All the feels and drama in the air, that whole time I was terrified of you" She bent her legs "Or what about when we practically spent that night just sleeping? Well I slept, you kinda stayed awake next to me..." I chuckled, regretting it as it burnt my lungs "Good ti-"

It seems my chuckling provided the perfect opportunity for Vixey to pounce. She had pinned me down to the ground, she stared me in the eyes with Eddie still just frozen in place, looking quite dopey in my opinion "Okay, but let me just get on to my main point" I hurriedly said, she was applying pressure into the wrong part of my arm and was just making it hurt worse than it already did.

"You, showed me that a robot could care" I began "I thought you were all killers, which some are" I added, not being to hold in the comment "But you coming in to that room that night showed me how much care and compassion a robot could possess" Her eyes began to flicker from black to the normal golden color "Something I never thought possible, you had given me someone to lean on, someone I could care about, someone I could love..." That seemed to trigger it, Eddie suddenly burst in to life as radio static screamed all around.

"N-Nero?" Her sweet voice returned.

"Vixey!" I yelling absolute happiness, wrapping my left arm around her and bring her closer to me.

"W-What happened...?" She asked. Eddie stopped and suddenly nudged where my jacket was with his chin, however as he came back up there was a little red on his chin "And what happened to your arm!?" She exclaimed, her voice laced with concern.

"Don't worry about that, as long as your back I don't min-" Her eyes suddenly changed, Eddie froze again "...Fuck..."

_One brutal beating later_(_**Sorry if this seems a little humorous if I tried describing it I would screw it up as this fighting context isn't my specialty)**_

My vision slowly came back in to focus, my body was aching everywhere. I could barely make out the white and grey shape coming towards me, it lifted me up and slammed me against the wall, probably breaking a rib even more that it already had. It raised a metal fist, until a voice rang out.

"That's enough Mangle" A oddly soft voice said. The animatronic in front of me growled "I said that's enough!" The voice was still soft, but had a stern tone to it.  
_Vixey...  
_She listened that time and dropped me, rather roughly, on to the ground causing me to splutter more as I could feel more liquid building in my throat. Slowly, I looked up flinching ever so slightly when I noticed how close I was to a white face. With a large black mouth and red cheeks.

"You..." I wheezed out. I was so grateful I hadn't passed out yet.

"Yes, it's me..." It trailed it's hand down my face. It's touch was gentle, yet it had an evil feel to it. I couldn't help but flinch when he moved away "I'm surprised, I didn't think it were possible for someone to over power my commands" I stared at him confused.

"What?" I breathed out, coughing slightly after. His head suddenly snapped towards me, his face only inches away from mine again.

"You seemed to reach through to her, she wasn't following the rules because of you" I noticed his hand ,or whatever it was, was clenched into a fist "It's why I had to appear here, to get her back under control and teach you a lesson" My eyes widened when I caught movement from behind him.

"Wait, so I actually got her back...For a few seconds, it might be poss-" I began.

"**I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE!" ** He suddenly screamed, his skinny fist punched the wall. Missing me by inches "_** Not you**_...You make a deal and you stick to the agreement"

"Actually, I only bent the agreement..." I whispered hoarsely, but I didn't think he heard because he just continued on.

"I don't care how special, or how deep and meaningful you relationship with that Mangled animatronic over there is, you _WILL_ learn one way or another"He ranted. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

_ There was an odd shape barreling towards the puppet..._"...You bend follow the agreement, we bend the agreement" It stood up straight.

**_"This is what happens when you break the rules..._"** It suddenly side stepped, the figure came in and gave me a blow to the stomach. Everything instantly went black...

* * *

I woke up after that, to find them dragging me away to some place. I was terrified. There was only four or five of them, but even that small amount could manage to kill me.  
And that pretty much leads to now. I tried struggling, screaming and thrashing around. But nothing worked. My leg was the first thing to go in. A loud yell erupted from my mouth, almost nothing could compare to the pain I was going through right now. It was like someone injecting you a million times over, as well as something scratching against your leg before digging in to it.

I honestly tried with all my might to break free, but it only made it worse if I struggled. It looked like this was where it all-  
_**SNAP...**_

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

**Vixey POV  
**

I stared in horror. I fell to my knees as the others went away "Oh my..." I whispered. Oil began to form in my eyes, Eddie wrapped around me in a comforting manner. I looked at my skeleton, that only made the pain and guilt I felt worse. I looked up at the suit on the table. It was then that I let it all out. I buried my face in to my one hand.

I should have known when that puppet walked in to my room that something was off. "This is all my fault!" I sobbed.

"No it's not, you had no control over what you were doing" Eddie consoled. I knew he was trying to be strong for the both of us, but the attempt was in vain. I could feel his pain, how he wanted to just give up on anything else. I wanted to do the exact same.

"I could have fought harder, he got through to me once...If only I had been stronger, then I would have stopped this all from happening...Maybe" I added, uncertain on whether I would have actually made a difference.

"No, you and I both know that even if _we_ had been stronger" He emphasized on the 'We', I appreciated how he also took blame even though he had no idea what was going on "The puppet still would have overpowered us. The only difference is that we would have ended up 'dead' as well..." He sighed. I held back my tears. We sat there, Eddie making comforting noises to calm me down.

Usually, I would have expected Nero to make a comment. But I remembered he was...Gone...

"Look, I know that it won't be the same now that Nero isn't here. But, he wouldn't want us to dwell on him and to let him keep us down" I gave him confused glare "I didn't mean it like that!" I returned to focusing on the floor "What I meant was, he would want us to keep going. To stay strong. For each other, and for him."

"I-I don't know if I can..." I muttered. I hated feeling like this.

"Nero isn't dead okay? He'll always be alive in here..." He pressed his forehead against mine "In our memories..." Slowly, I wrapped my arm around his thin length And held him closer. I looked up at the suit. Blood was still trickling out of it. I held him closer. He was the only one I had now. Any chance of the others and I becoming antiquated was thrown out the window

"You want to know what upsets me the most..." Eddie whispered. I nodded, hoping to comfort him in return "We never did find out what the lump under his pants was" I broke off the hug, giving him a glare "You want to laugh, you're just holding it in" He teased, a playful grin appearing on his face. At that moment I burst out laughing, unable to hold it in now, it was just too funny of a memory not to laugh.

"We just need to remember all the good times" I said as my laughter died down. That was exactly what I was going to do. Not focus on what happened tonight, but cherish what Nero and I had before all of this. Slowly, I got to my feet "We can do that right..." I asked Eddie the question, but it was more aimed at the animatronic in front of us.

"I know we can..."

* * *

_At Six, the day shift had begun to arrive and you could imagine there shock and surprise when they found blood leading to the parts and service room, as well as blood covering each animatronic. The vixen had been the one who was practically drenched in it. The restaurant was closed for the day, for repairs and clean up as well as to hide any evidence of death._

_When they had begun hauling the human filled suit away, Mangle had burst to life when she saw them going through the game room. Given they had no idea of how the animatronics acted at night, she had them terrified and frightened in to keeping the suit. Every night she would visit the basement at least once, to see the suit of her now deceased friend. Either staying there the whole night, or just for most of it. The bridge had widened between her and the other animatronics, and now it seemed like there was no way of rebuilding it._

_This drove Mangle to become more self-reserved and rarely interacting with anyone at night. Not many know about what happened to Nero, not even his family knew. A missing persons file was taken in to account, but was scrapped only weeks after when no leads came up._

_Little did anyone know about how much technology would progress through the years. Little did anyone know about how Fazbear's would be taken under new ownership. Little did anyone know about how the animatronics would be...Upgraded many years later..._

_When all clean up was done and repairs were made to the building and animatronics, including Vixey,__ the restaurant was finally re-opened to the public, a new rule was enforced. One that had saved Mangle from endless pain._

"Don't touch Freddy or his friends!"

_A sacrifice. To end his friend's pain...  
**Nero...**_

* * *

One night, when the animatronic formerly known as "Vixey" now known as "Toy Foxy" went down to the basement to visit her old friend. She had noticed a slightly golden animatronic at the back corner of the room. She ignored it the first time she spotted it. However, the next time she went down the suit was _gone_...

In it's place was a familiar **black** jacket.

She was furious. No-one else could have taken it in the short time she was gone. She glared at the corner. Before marching over to the corner ready to give the animatronic a piece of her mind, but it seemed to have vanished in to thin air before she reached it. But she had noticed something as she got closer.

_Human like eyes...Staring right at her..._

* * *

_**...*Sniff*...*Sniff*...So...That's it for this one shot. May have a surprise on my profile. So look at the top of my profile for new links and...Yeah. Questions? Inquires? Theories? Anything?...I'll respond to them best I can...This has me with tears in my eyes...**_**Or maybe it's just 'cause I yawned_ but anyway...Yeah.  
Ciao guys..*Runs to cry*_**


End file.
